


Curse of the Red Succubus

by revhale



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Hypnotism, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revhale/pseuds/revhale
Summary: Meghan has a crush on her straight bestie, Amy.Meghan tells herself she would never act on it, but their favorite fantasy TV show makes things interesting.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Curse of the Red Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> A very short story, a bit different from the more male dominant content I normally post.

Meghan always has a bit of a crush on Amy. It wasn’t anything Meghan hid, but Amy was straight… or straight-ish.

Amy wasn’t into fantasy, or much nerdy stuff at all. While they both binged some Doctor Who that summer before college, Amy mostly tuned it out while browsing BuzzFeed and Twitter. Meanwhile, Meghan was still writing Karen Gillan stories anonymously on AdultFanFiction.

Whatever their differences, they still kept close. So when Meghan had gotten addicted to the latest prestige fantasy epic, it took very little coaxing to get Amy to spend her Sunday nights playing catch up at her best friend’s house.

Sure, part of the thrill Meghan got from the show was the over the top sex scenes. But it was classy, and totally made sense in universe. It wasn’t like she was watching porn with her friend…

_“This spell is the most powerful enchantment know to our order.”_ the Red Succubus purred. _“Now listen to my voice…”_

This was the part from the books Meghan had been looking forward to seeing on TV. Amy was on the edge of her seat, totally unaware that Arch-Knight Robin’s protective charm was actually a fake.

Amy didn’t know the Red Succubus was about to break him. Making Robin betray his true love, damning his soul, beginning the final corruption of the throne! It was a turn Meghan had found incredibly hot in the novels, even though seeing the heroes plans fall apart was soul crushing.

_“Repeat after me…”_ the villainess continued. The methodical dripping of water from the Fountain of Lies, combined with the spinning Tapestry of Fate… It was almost hypnotic how they had translated the scene.

Meghan turned to say something to Amy, to get her reaction to this twist. But Amy was more than engrossed… She was transfixed. Amy’s eyes had slightly glazed, and she sat unblinking, seemingly in a trance like the entrapped Arch-Knight Robin.

Then the Succubus spoke.

_“I hereby submit to my new Master.”_

“I hereby submit to my new Master,” Amy repeated.

Meghan let out a slight, nervous chuckle. She was excited, but also hesitant her friend was just fucking with her.

_“I will renounce all free will, and act solely for my Master’s pleasure.”_

“I will renounce all free will, and act solely for my Master’s pleasure.” Amy said in a drowsy, monotone voice.

_“I will enjoy my newfound purpose, and become unencumbered from my petty morals and social preoccupations.”_

Amy parroted the lines again, now with a faint smile on her face, seemingly unaware of Meghan staring at her, jaw open, from the other end of the couch.

After a flash of light from the screen, as the ritual completed, Meghan found herself reciting the lines she knew from the book.

Meghan had read the passage dozens of times, and now spoke in unison with the seductress on screen: _“Now my new pet, show me what pleasures your corrupted soul can forge!”_

Amy’s eyes rolled back. Her body heaved in one great sigh, as if her breath had been held for an eternity.

“My pet, show me pleasure.” Meghan whispered

She watched with a growing excitement as her entranced friend leaned back and began twisting, almost grinding, in pure lust.

“My master…” Amy moaned.

“You will… mhhmmm…” Meghan bit her lip, unable to contain the rush of power that was corrupting her every thought. “You will be my play thing.”

“Yeeessssss.” Amy murmured, nodding and leaning in to her new Master. “I’m yours to command and use.”


End file.
